Enamorado de mi tutor
by Gattina nero
Summary: Tsunayoshi reflexiona sobre lo que siente por el espartano tutor y ex-arcobaleno Reborn. Llegando a una conclusion y un resultado que ya se veia venir: Estaba enamorado de su tutor. Ahora la pregunta era ¿mantendria ocultos sus sentimientos? O ¿dejaria que Reborn se enterase por su cuenta? R27/27R. yaoi puro y duro ewe.


_Feliz san Valentín (atrasado)_

_._

_._

_KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-san_

_._

_._

**Advertencias:** occ y relación Chico x Chico con relaciones íntimas explicitas.

.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) Mi amor

(2) Buenas noches, mi ángel.

.

.

**Gattina nero**

_**Enamorado de mi tutor**_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi de 17 años, mejor conocido como 'Dame-Tsuna' se encontraba sentado en los columpios de un parque a un par de cuadras de su casa.

El castaño se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos -"últimamente cada vez que estoy cerca de Reborn mi corazón se acelera y mi cara se ruboriza. Al mínimo roce con el mi cuerpo se calienta y me estremezco cada vez que sus profundos ojos se posan en mi o cuando me sonríe de aquella manera tan peligrosa pero a la vez tan sensual"- tomo un poco de su refresco -"yo... yo deseo que me vea solo a mí, que note mi presencia y que me mire con otros ojos, pero... eso no es posible, solo somos tutor-alumno y en el mejor caso jefe-subordinado"- una pequeña y solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla -"yo... yo lo amo y sé que todo este amor será unilateral... pero no quiero perder las esperanzas como tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones"- suspiro y su cara se calentó al darse cuenta de que ¡ESTABA ENAMORADO DE NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE DEL HITMAN N°1!

**(Narrado por Tsuna)**

Han pasado 5 años desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mi tutor era algo más que simple agradecimiento. Era amor, amor que hoy en día sigue creciendo a tal punto que si crece un poco más, no me poder contener y de un momento a otro explotare.

Pero no quiero eso porque sé que si me confieso Reborn se alejaría más de mí y no podría soportarlo, sería muy doloroso perderle a pesar de que en realidad nunca lo tuve ni lo tendré, no como algo más que mi tutor en casa. Triste pero cierto. Hoy en día los ex-arcobalenos poseen la apariencia de un adolecente de 17 años gracias a una máquina que Verde creo con el fin de romper la maldición del arcoíris, para luego dispararles con un arma especial de llamas de última voluntad y darles la forma de un infante de 11 años, habían crecido naturalmente rápido gracias a sus llamas y en dos años ya parecían de 17.

Sonreí para mí mismo, tenía pensado el declarármele en estos momentos, pero todos mis ánimos se fueron al caño al ver como Reborn apresaba a Fon contra una pared y comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente en un rincón de la mansión Vongola.

De ese suceso han pasado 3 meses en los que he evadido e ignorado a Reborn deliberadamente y para mi suerte el no hace ni siquiera el mínimo intento para entablar una conversación conmigo, en verdad agradezco eso aunque sin embargo mi corazón aun esta hecho añicos al igual que mi pobre intento de sonrisa y doy gracias de que tanto los chicos como Reborn estén en una misión de larga duración; así tendré un poco de paz y no tendré que forzarme a sonreír.

Creo que tomare una ducha y descansare un rato ya que termine con el papeleo de la semana tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Entre a mi habitación y me metí directamente al baño para desvestirme y meterme en la tina y dormitar. Bueno esos eran mis planes hasta que sentí como tocaban la puerta, resople y subí el Zipper del pantalón para abrí la puerta, solo para encontrarme con...

-¿¡Reborn!?- mi cara se desfiguro por un momento y luche para no llorar, cosa que logre luego de un suspiro. Estaba por preguntarle que quería pero me vi obligado a abrir mucho los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era tan irreal, tan...

**(Narrado por Reborn)**

Cálido... esa era la palabra para describir el sentimiento que se había instalado en mi pecho al presionar mis labios con los de Tsuna, que al parecer estaba más que sorprendido y en aparente shock.

Este sentimiento lo descubrí hace un par de años, 4 para ser exactos, me di cuenta que siempre mi vista se mantenía en Tsuna, en como reía y como se ruborizaba por cualquier idiotez dicha por alguno de sus guardianes. Comencé a querer que sus sonrisas y sonrojos, sus tartamudeos y risas fueran solo para mí; pero sabía que Tsuna no me vería más allá que como su tutor y que por el contrario me temía, sabía que para él era solo un demonio sin corazón y eso en cierta forma me dolía, pero disfrutaba el molestarlo y ver su expresión enojada, con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos. Así lograba que por un momento me mirara solo a mí.

Pero todo dio un giro de 360° cuando un día en medio de una borrachera termine acostándome con Fon, aunque el problema no fue el chino, ya que concordamos que ambos lo olvidaríamos y estaremos como si nada hubiera pasado. El problema fue que desde ese día Tsuna dejo de hablarme y comenzó a evadirme e incluso ignorarme, no lo soportaba pero aun asi me mantuve callado por miedo a que si le llegase a dirigir la palabra terminara odiándome. Patético lo sé, pero no sabía qué hacer, bueno no hasta que lo busque para darle el informe de la misión recién terminada y me lo encontré en el baño de su habitación con solo el pantalón puesto, y no pude resistirlo, le bese.

Cuando nos separamos vi como Tsuna aun seguía en shock, reí un poco al ver su cara, lo cual pareció sacarle de su transe.

**(Narrador ****Omnisciente)**

Tsuna salió de su transe al oír la risa de Reborn, le miro ¿acaso se reía de el? Apretó los puños, tomo al ex-arcobaleno de la camisa y lo estampo contra la puerta del baño que había cerrado segundos antes; Reborn le miraba sorprendido y sin poder articular palabra alguna hasta que Tsuna rompió el silencio y hablo.

-¿porque?- pregunto con tono dolido viendo al hitman a los ojos, y lo que vio Reborn fue dolor, un dolor causado por él.

-¿de qué hablas?- Tsuna le miro con odio, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Reborn se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¿si ya lo tienes a él para que vienes a mí?- dijo Tsuna tajantemente, Reborn no entendía nada ¿de quién demonios hablaba? -Fon- dijo el castaño rodando los ojos internamente con fastidio, de solo decir ese nombre le daban ganas de llorar por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido entre su amado y el joven chino.

-yo... solo fue una pasada de copas nada mas- contesto bajando la mirada y apretando los puños. Estaba decidido, le diría a Tsuna que le amaba, el mayor ya le odiaba ¿Qué más podía perder? Alzo el rostro y clavo sus ojos azabaches en los miel, y con voz teñida de sinceridad, dijo: -Al único que amo es a ti, Tsunayoshi- el castaño le miro sorprendido, Reborn prosiguió -te he amado desde hace un par de años y lo que paso con Fon solo fue un acci...- no pudo terminar la oración ya que Tsuna le beso, se sorprendió un poco pero aun así correspondió pasando los brazos por el cuello de su jefe el cual le tomo de la cintura y lo apego a su cuerpo obligándolo a gemir al sentir sus erecciones rosarse; Tsuna aprovecho e introdujo la lengua en la húmeda cavidad del hitman, comenzando una guerra que Tsuna gano, separándose en busca de aire pero sin romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Tsuna sonrió maravillado al ver el sonrojo en la cara del pelinegro, se pasó la lengua por los labios y susurro en el oído del hitman un -vamos a la cama- antes de tomarlo al estilo nupcial y tirarlo con delicadeza en la misma para acto seguido sacarle el saco, camisa, fedora y corbata para lanzarlas a algún lugar de su habitación.

-Tsuna- jadeaba Reborn al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a besar toda su cara hasta llegar al cuello y sonriendo maliciosamente comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por toda la zona , provocando que a el hitman se le escaparan varios suspiros, sonrió complacido, comenzó a dejar leves mordidas y chupetones en el cuello de SU Reborn para que todos supieran que el sol de los ex-arcobalenos tenía dueño y uno muy celoso.

sin querer mordió hasta sacar sangre del cuello del hitman, rápidamente paso su lengua por la parte afectada y comenzó a succionar y lamer, para luego seguir su camino hasta los pezones del azabache para tomarlos entre sus dedos y estrujarlos, moverlos arriba-abajo y por ultimo acariciarlos con su lengua, sacándole gemidos al hitman que trataba de acallar esos sonidos con su mano, pero se vio obligado a gemir alto cuando Tsuna coló una mano en el pantalón que aun llevaba, sacándolo de un solo movimiento y sobando su despierta erección por sobre el bóxer, haciéndolo jadear y sonrojarse notablemente.

-¿te gusta?- susurro con aire seductor antes de sacar los molestos boxers del hitman, para engullir por completo su despierto miembro en un lento y tortuoso vaivén que hizo enloquecer al pelinegro que de un solo y sonoro gemido se corrió, llenando por completo la boca de su jefe.

-Eres delicioso Reborn- susurro Tsunayoshi mientras lamia el poco semen que había quedado en la palma de su mano.

-Ca-cállate Dame-Tsuna- dijo entrecortadamente el menor antes de fruncir levemente el ceño y preguntar -¿porque soy el único sin ropa?- enarcando una ceja y sonrojándose levemente por la bella sonrisa lasciva que le daba el castaño.

-¿porque no te haces cargo de eso?- insinuó con una lujuria mal disimulada que hizo sonrojar al contrario, que con un asentimiento comenzó su labor de desnudar al joven capo, bajando con sensualidad el zipper seguido del pantalón, y admirando con gula el miembro escondido entre el bóxer que con rapidez deshizo, llenándolo de caricias y lengüetazos que hicieron gemir y suspirar al mayor.

-Re... Reborn- gimió cuando el aludido se posiciono en cuatro patas y trago su pene con su húmeda y experta boca, enrollando su lengua a través de su falo y paseando sus inquietas manos por sus testículos apretándolos ligeramente, arrancándole un gemido ronco que lleno por completo la habitación -Re-born- dijo cuándo noto como el impaciente hitman metía un par de dedos en su interior, comenzando a masturbarse aun sin sacarse su orgulloso miembro de la boca, regalándole al capo una vista que le excitó de sobremanera, provocando que se corriese en la cara del menor que momentos antes había sacado su extensión de su boca.

-nhg Tsuna-Yoshi ahhh- gemía con delirio metiendo un tercer digito en su interior, regalándose un mayor placer al seguir toqueteándose descaradamente en frente del capo.

-"Hermoso"- pensó antes de abalanzarse y devorar la boca del menor que aun seguía auto-penetrándose con sus dedos, pasando la mano libre por el pecho de su amado para delinearlo y apoyarse ligeramente en él.

Se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un ligero rastro de saliva entre ambas bocas el cual fue roto por Tsuna que se relamió los labios al ver como el azabache gemía su nombre desesperado porque le penetrara -"Que impaciente"- pensó mientras tomaba al sicario para recostarle en la mullida cama, sacando sus dedos y reemplazándolos por su miembro que era deliciosamente apretado por el respingado trasero del menor que soltó un pequeño grito entre la sorpresa y el dolor cuando sintió aquel gran pedazo de carne abrirse paso en su interior de una manera tan lenta y tortuosa que le encanto.

-eres tan... estrecho- susurro cuando su miembro había sido completamente devorado por el pequeño ano de su tutor.

-"es tan... grande"- pensó, sintiendo como su trasero se partía a la mitad, -Sigue- gimió moviendo levemente sus caderas, desgarrándose de placer cuando comenzó a ser penetrado una y otra vez por el miembro de su castaño que besaba con vehemencia su cuello y pecho, dejándole marcas por todos lados -Tsu-na... mas... rápido...- pidió con lujuria en su voz.

-"se siente tan bien"- pensó a la par que tomaba al menor y lo sentaba en sus piernas, llegando más profundo y tocando considerablemente su próstata, haciéndole gemir y correrse de nuevo, -¿ya estás cansado?- se mofo mientras seguía embistiendo profundamente al menor, que en pocos minutos recupero su erección, la cual fue inmediatamente atendida por el mayor que comenzó a besarle con pasión mientras le masturbaba, ocasionando que se corriese por cuarta vez, apretando fuertemente a el castaño dentro suyo, provocando le llenase completamente con su semilla.

Reborn cayó sobre el pecho del mayor, abrazándole con cariño y cansancio.

-Tsuna, tu... ¿me quieres?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

-No- susurro abrazándole por la cintura -no te quiero- respondió entristeciendo al menor que trato de zafarse de sus brazos -te amo y estaría dispuesto de dar mi vida por ti- sonrió cálidamente al ver como el otro dejaba de forcejear y desviaba la mirada levemente avergonzado.

-Tu- susurro con un aura asesina -Te odio- dijo aun sin verle a los ojos.

-Yo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, aun si mañana me odias por esto- sonrió tomando su rostro y dándole un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido al instante.

-buenas noches, Amore mio (1)- susurro abrazándole más contra su pecho y quedándose dormido con una bella sonrisa en su rostro que logro sonrojar al pelinegro.

-Buenanotte, il mio Angelo (2)- sonrió acomodándose y abrazando al castaño, durmiéndose con una agradable sensación de calidez en su pecho.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por las ventanas, despertando al cuerpo que dormía plácidamente en la gran cama.

-¿Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto al no ver al castaño por ningún lado, encontrándose con una rosa blanca sin espinas en la mesita caoba a un lado de la cama, acercándola a su rostro para verla mejor, encontrando una nota finamente doblada que ponía:

_'Reborn Arcobaleno, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?'_

-estúpido, ¿no podías decírmelo de frente?- susurro tomando la rosa y sacando de ella un hermoso anillo de oro con la inscripción 'ti amo' en la parte interna, decorado con un par de diamantes que brillaban elegantemente en la parte delantera de la joya; la tomo entre sus manos, y con delicadeza la inserto en su dedo anular -"debe estar ocupado en este momento"-pensó mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse rápidamente, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor en sus partes bajas.

Salió del baño ya vestido con su usual traje acompañado de su casi inseparable fedora, tomando con cuidado la rosa y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de su pupilo, en donde este se encontraba en una importante reunión con los jefes más importantes de la mafia.

La reunión mensual llevada a cabo en el despacho del Vongola Decimo iba viento en popa. Se encontraban charlando animadamente entre ellos, estando presentes solo los más allegados como: Cavallone, Shimon, Giglio nero, Gesso, CEDEF y -para sorpresa de todos- Varia también estaba presente, formando su usual escandalo junto a los guardianes del Decimo que veía todo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al sentir a cierto Hitman cerca.

-Chaos- saludo una voz que no fue audible para nadie aparte del castaño, que inmediatamente se giró a ver al hitman que camino hasta el con un poco de dificultad en su andar.

-Reborn- susurro Tsuna al ver como su tutor llegaba hasta él y se sentaba en su regazo con la rosa blanca en mano y el pequeño anillo en su dedo -¿aceptas?- pregunto, a lo que el otro asintió besándole apasionadamente, enredando sus lenguas en un acalorado beso que excitó a ambos de sobre manera, comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con desesperación ante la atónita mirada de un sonrojado Lambo.

-Vaca estúpida que crees que estas... ¡!- las represarías de la tormenta murieron en su garganta, al fijar su mirada en la escena que protagonizaban su adorado jefe y el hitman.

-Ngh Tsu...na-yoshi- gimió un acalorado Reborn.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como un siempre orgulloso Hitman era violado por un no-tan-pequeño-e-inocente Tsunayoshi; los traumados... digo los testigos salieron rápidamente antes de que su poca cordura fuera tirada al caño por ver a un sonrojado y jadeante Reborn.

* * *

Gatt: emmm…. ¿hola? *se esconde atrás de Reikan* antes de que me maten (tienen el derecho de hacerlo) quiero decirles que… ¡PERDON! Pero no pude resistir el ukear al macho-pecho-peludo de Reborn.

*Reborn súper-cabreado aparece, le apunta con león y dispara para luego llevársela al cuarto de torturas (?)*

Rei-chan: bueno, dado que la inútil de la autora esta "indispuesta" les daré un aviso importante:

_**Para las lectoras de "Salvatore Angelo" se les avisa que el fic será suspendido por tiempo indefinido por problemas internos y externos de la autora (la historia seguirá cuando Baka-Nero tenga escritos por los menos tres o cuatro capítulos de la historia**)._

Tsuna: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gattina-san! *le pasan un papel* ¿fue el lunes? Bueno, no importa; le daré su regalo en el hospital de todas formas *se va corriendo*

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
